


Little Dog Baring Fangs

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [44]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Fighting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Language, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Prior to learning Nasir's real name, Tiberius Nasir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Crixus and Nasir have a quick talk about the gaul keeping his hands to himself.





	Little Dog Baring Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> WEEEEEELLLLL Lookit here! This will be a two part-er. Obviously. Anyways THREE FICS IN ONE NIGHT HA-HA! I know I said I was going to do this after the CBCB and the SL but I was planning on writing down the outline for it, that way I wouldn't forget my idea and what not and I ended up typing the whole part one. Whoops. Sorry not sorry. Comments, kudos, summaries and bunnies are sooooo appreciated. Thank you guys. I hope you enjoy!

“Slap me again and I shall have you  _ crucified _ !” Tiberius snarls at the Gaul. Crixus snorts turning around. Not ten feet from Spartacus’ “war room” and the little bastard was threatening his life.

“Ha. Spoken like a true Roman.” The smaller man puffs out his chest with a scowl. “Oh, apologies. I had thought bitches like yourself were trained to enjoy pain.” Crixus moves to back hand him again, but the slave ducks under his arm throwing his shoulder into Crixus’ stomach shoving with his whole body. 

“Fucking Gaul!” Tiberius shouts as they crash to the ground. Crixus grabs his hair with a shout, pulling as hard as he could while Crixus’ free hand jabs him in the side as fast as he could. 

“Fucking cunt!” The two of them roll around for a while. Neither of them letting up. Both two pent up over the past few days events to be tired anytime soon. Crixus curses as he struggles to pin Tiberius down. The boy telling them only his given name instead of the one he was born with. Just as bad as the Roman’s the Syrian fuck. Just like Ashur! 

Tiberius yelps as Crixus screams again, his anger renewed by something unseen and most likely miles and miles away. His hip gets knocked into the corner of a wall, the moment  _ finally _ giving Crixus the upperhand. Pain was blinding Tiberius and he vaguely hears Agron’s voice mocking him. About being a wild little dog. Thoughts swam through his head, one loud and clear, and blood chilling. 

_ I’ll be a good little bitch in heat for him _

His gasp turns into a choke as Crixus lands a hit to his stomach. Blood flying out of his mouth as the hair constricts in his lungs. Tears spring in eyes as hatred burns through his veins. Crixus freezes as the blood splatters against his arm. Visibly shaken, the Gaul remains still, as if debating on how to handle this particular situation he has gotten himself into. Between being worried sick about Naevia, hating the Romans and being frustrated at every dead end, this was just the hair that broke the camel’s back. 

“P-please.” Tiberius whimpers. Crixus grimaces releasing him.

“Apologies. The stress over the last few days has-” Crixus cuts himself off when Tiberius  _ whines _ with a shake of his head, grinding up against Crixus’ thigh. 

“N-no.  _ Please _ .” He begs. “I can not stand any more neglect.” Neglect? Crixus props himself up looking down at the boy distressed. 

“Er, Spartacus is usually the one who handles the um...adjustment period.” Crixus informs, scowling down at his rising cock. Naevia once said that men did not care so long as there was a hole. Crixus defended it was a matter of thinking with the correct head. 

“I don’t  **want** Spartacus! I want you.” Tiberius keens nails gently scratching up Crixus’ back. It scared Crixus to learn that he was sorely tempted to give into this pup’s desires. 

Pup. 

He had compared Duro to a pup. 

Heart weighted with the loss over the past few months Crixus manages to pull the two of them to their feet. 

“Perhaps in another life. As of now I would seek out another for you problems.  _ I _ must set to purpose and find Naevia.” Crixus leaves hurriedly, unaware of the dumbfounded look on Tiberius’ face as he flees. 

“That bastard did  _ not _ just reject me!?” He snips out loud with a stomp of his foot. Huffing, he turns the other way and storms off. “One day I shall have the “Undeafeated” Gaul in my bed. And when I do, he shall regret ever denying himself the pleasure of  **me** .” Tiberius swears a scowl placed firmly across his features.


End file.
